Journey to Naraku
by Mally Ruler of All Eggs
Summary: kagome has changed since the day that Sesshoumaru married her but now she must leav his side and kill the one hanyou that started it all Naraku. . . . . . . goes with Journey to the Future but you can read this one and understand it without reading J2F. .
1. Prolouge or however you spell it

Disclaimer: sadly I must now admit that I don't own Inuyasha and company. . ... . . . .. BUT IF I FIND THEM ON E-BAY I WILL BUY THEM!!!!  
  
Journey to Naraku  
  
Kagome had changed a lot since that faithful day that Sesshoumaru had come into her life. For one thing she was married not to mention Queen of the Western Lands. When she had met the ancient youkii she was just an innocent little miko stuck with an arrogant youkii for a week, but they had fallen in love turning her into a hanyou, with power that almost surpassed Inuyasha's, even if he wouldn't admit it. Now as she lay beside him in their large room, tonight would be there last night together. In the morning she would set out to kill the evil hanyou, and in turn find the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that had gotten this whole thing started, the thing that was savagely torn from her body now leaving the pentagram as a symbol of her ever growing powers. She rolled over resting her head on her lovers shoulder, she would miss him like hell. They hadn't been to feet from each other since that day he had 'accidentally' fallen down the well. But for now for their few remaining moments she would just enjoy the feel of his arms in her naked body, and sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do yall think I like it. . . . .. It has been sitting in my very VERY messy room for over a month if not longer now. . . .. . .this is just the prologue. . . . RR . . .. . flames will be laughed at. . . . .. Luv yall  
  
Diamonds are pretty  
  
So are pearls  
  
But nothing can beat us suthern girls  
  
~SuthernInu~ 


	2. getting ready

J2N Ch:1  
  
Disclaimer don't own but If I did they would NEVER be yours hahahahaha. . . . .   
  
When she awoke the next morning she wasn't surprised to see another elegant kimono had been lade out for her, by her personal maid, Hana she had grown quite fond of the young youkii. Instead of putting on the extravagant kimono laid out for her though she slipped on a simple pale blue robe and walked into the neighboring room that she had asked for when she arrived. It was none other than the BIGGEST closet that anyone had ever seen. One side was filled with elegant kimonos like the one that was in her room, and other things that she had worn since becoming queen. But she didn't walk to that side as she usually did she walked to the other slightly dusted side. She picked out her favorite pair of dark blue jeans that though snug just below her wait were baggy and easy to fight in, and a black tank top with a fish net shirt over the top. She kneeled and began to look for the old, worn badge bag that has been to so many places that it was an amazement that it still held together. She filled it up with clothes and toys for Shippo to play with, he had become quite spoiled at the castle and needed to get out to the real world. She took the pack back into her room she found Hana waiting on her. "My lady what are you wearing, that is HARDLY acceptable for the queen."  
  
Kagome at her and smiled, "I am not like other queens, Hana, they are nothing like me I don't wish to sit screaming in a corner like a baby, and I told you call me Kagome, K A G O M E. My lady is waaaaay to proper for my. I am not that important." Kagome walked up to Hana and hugged her, "you're my friend not just my maid." she paused, "now could you please go get some of the instant noodles that I brought with me?'   
  
"Yes my. . .. Kagome."  
  
She smiled at the young youkii as she walked out the door. She turned on her heavily booted heel and began to busy herself with doing her hair, she loved the silkiness of it since she turned into a hanyou. She began to make the bed when someone walked in, she lightly sniffed the air right before he wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled at her ear whispering, "You know that you have servants to do that for you."   
  
She turned to face him still enveloped in his strong arms. "I cant make that poor girl do EVERYTHING."  
  
"That is what I pay Hana to do it is her job koishii."  
  
"I know but I didn't grow up like you did, I didn't have all this . . . .this luxury, and personally it is making our children spoiled."  
  
"Well Shippo is going with you, and I'll take Rin patrolling."  
  
"Deal." They kissed fully on the lips. She could feel Hana tickling inside her head, that was her power, read thoughts and see memories. "Kagome broke the kiss, "Come in Hana."  
  
As the young youkii walked in Sesshoumaru gave one of is very rare smiles. Kagome's powers had truly grown by at least 50 times, in the very short month they had been married. She was much stronger that the average hanyou and way stronger than Inuyasha. And though Shessomaru would never admit it she was almost as strong as him. She could weald a sword perfectly and hit her mark every time she used her bow. Her miko magic was growing as well she could make perfect psi balls and hurl them at any opponent sending them bursting into flames. The simple fact that she had felt Hana in her head today was proof enough. Most youkii and all . . .. Excluding her. . . . .hanyous and humans couldn't. And him and her together could disperse of any prey they wanted. Now as she stood there in her modern clothes he knew she would have power that would surpass any living thing. She would kill the one that got this started, she would kill the pains of her friends, she would put the dead to rest, she would kill Naraku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well RR and flames will again be laughed at. . . .. . .Love yall. . . .suthernInu  
  
How can the doorway be dark?   
  
For when you step through  
  
The light comes with you,  
  
How can a heart be empty?  
  
For when it beats  
  
Life rushes through.  
  
How can the spirit be lost?  
  
For when you look  
  
You will find yourself.  
  
How can you die?  
  
For when one path ends  
  
Another begins.  
  
How can you fail?  
  
For when you open to all  
  
You will win.  
  
How can you survive?  
  
With the darkest of all,  
  
Because you must. 


End file.
